One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 15
"Shadow Bullet Zax." Cyrus stated. A smile formed on his face. "A double rookie. Rookie Pirate. And Rookie Bounty Hunter." Zax spun around and posed like a Lolicon. "That's right! I gotta say, it's pretty hard to do both." Deus looked grim and disappointed. "This can't be him..." He groaned. Deus exchanged looks with Cyrus. "I mean, look at him." Deus observed Zax as he danced around in various poses. "How can someone so flamboyant... Get the name of Shadow Bullet?" Cyrus grinned. "You deflected his bullet earlier only because your Kenbunshoku Haki. Otherwise you would've been killed... Tell me, were you able to see it?" "Of course not. It was moving to....fast.." "Exactly." Cyrus pulled out his sword. "I'm getting excited!" "You get excited over everything." Zax took a knee and poked Deus on his forehead. "You're really short." Deus looked up to Zax with disgust. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you." "Uuhhh..." Alexander said as he scooted away. "You're here to help right?" Saiko charged but he was met by Cyrus. "Get going kid. We got this." "No need to tell me twice!" Alexander hopped to his feet and ran off. Cyrus looked into Saiko's eyes. "It's been a while. Maybe now I can actually beat you." "In your dreams kid. I'm the best." "I'm sorry. But there's always someone better.... It's been a long time coming, and now... I'm that person." - Faust walked with Sinbad explaining what has been happening. Sinbad nodded. "So.. You're a pirate now huh Faust?" "Yeah.. Only temporarily. I don't have any intention of staying one." "Faust, the life of a pirate is hard to break away from. Trust me. I know." "If anyone knows it's you.... Sinbad.. Can you take me to the castle? I wanna pay my respects to Bedlam." "I'm sorry Faust. I can't do that. Leone is there, he'll tear you apart." "But you'll be there!" "I can handle them... Just not in my condition. Last time I had my adrenaline pumping. But now that it's back down I can feel all my injuries. It's so bad that even my devil fruit can't tell me what's wrong. It's like I fell down a mountain." "Sinbad.... Did you fall down a mountain?" "Let's see.... I was fighting against Leone, bounty hunters... I got cut across my chest... I think I was stabbed.. I remember kicking their asses that's for sure. Then I blacked out and woke up in a cave." "Sinbad... That sounds like a regular night on Gan-Gric Island." Sinbad nodded. "You're right!" "Dammit Sinbad... You want me to operate on you?" "Sure. I'd appreciate it." Sinbad say down. "Sinbad... I meant back in the cave." "Oh! Of course." Sinbad groaned as he rose back to his feet. "One more thing Faust. You remember Liana right?" "Yeah what about her?" "She's injured as well. She hasn't told me but I could pick it up. I would appreciate it if you would help her first." "I can do that." Faust looked up to Sinbad. "Faust.." "Yes?" "If I remember correctly... Wasn't your hair red?" "Yes... Yes it was." "Why is it blue?" "I don't know Sinbad... I don't know." "Hmm.... That's nice." "Yes it is Sinbad... Yes it is." - Jericho jumped down from the ship. "Well I'm off! Can't let the others have all the fun. Rhea you comin?" Rhea looked down at Jericho with a look of bliss. "Not now.. I'll catch up to you later. I'm taking in the scenery." Jericho turned to Ashlynn. "So what about you?" Ashlynn raised up a bottle. "I'll be here. Getting drunk off my ass." She slurred as she downed it. Jericho turned to the city and shook his head. "Girls are weird." He groaned as he ran off into the city. "Oh where should I go first huh?.....hmmm...." Jericho skidded to a halt and walked backwards to a restaurant and inside he saw Kent stuffing his face. "Dammit Kent." Kent waved from the inside and his check came. "............." He said nothing as he fell out. He then bounced back up and handed the clerk a bag of coins before leaving. "Jericho!" "What was with that performance?" "I thought I didn't have any money. Then I remembered that I had some beri left over. And as your captain.....I order you.... To run with me!!" Kent grabbed Jericho by his arm and dashed off as the waiter came out. "HEY!! PAY THE REST!!!" "CHARGE THE MARINES!!!" Kent called back. Jericho groaned. "Really Kent? What have you and Fantasia been up to?" "Uhhh.... We became marines." - Fantasia stood on a hill, looking down to the town. "This town is pretty boring... On to the next one!" She slid down the hill and ran into Blitz, knocking his mask off. Blitz held his face in pain. "Ow!! Watch where you're going!!!" He moved his hand and fell back in shock. "Pretty girl.. Okay... How do I handle this?..... I need help." Fantasia looked to Blitz. "Oh shit... Not another one." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Chapters